The invention relates to a radial fan wheel arrangement consisting of a circular bottom plate and a circular cover plate with a central inflow opening as well as wheel blades, wherein at least one counterweight is mounted on at least one of the two plates in the edge area of the plate.
An arrangement such as this is known, for example, from DE 198 45 501. This arrangement has, however, the disadvantage that disruptive noise is produced at the attached clamp-shaped counterweights as a result of the turbulence occurring at the clamp weights, a noise which is produced by the counterweights in interaction with the resonance volume in a typical installation situation, in particular due to the projecting tongues of the counterweights.